1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, apparatus, and method for displaying a 3-dimensional image and a location tracking device, and more particularly, to a glassless 3D display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, display technology for representing 3-Dimensional (3D) images has been studied and utilized in a variety of fields. In particular, electronic devices for displaying 3D images using 3D display technology have been a focus of attention.
3D display technology uses a binocular disparity based method that provides stereoscopic sensation to the user using different views of the left and right eyes. 3D display technology is classified into a shutter glass method, a glassless method, and a complete stereoscopic method. However, the shutter glass method has a drawback in that a user must wear additional equipment such as polarizing glasses and the glassless method has a drawback in that a user can view a 3D image only from a particular position. Due to these drawbacks of the shutter glass method and the glassless method, the complete stereoscopic method has been actively studied recently.